Guardian of the Worlds
by Kell957
Summary: Dawn didn't want to be the guardian of the worlds. She just knew that her family was connected to a locket that was always around her neck. What will happen to her? Rated T caused I am worried ON HIATUS More info inside at the end


Hi This is my first fanfiction! Please send in Ideas if you can. I don't own Rick Riordan,PJO, or ninjago.

* * *

Dawn POV

Look, I didn't want to be a guardian all right. I was just on my way home from school when a monster, a fury i think, attacked me. I was dodging it left and right when I saw my dad and mom just around the corner. My mom had a knife and my dad had a they killed the monster. After that incident, I heard them having a conversation in a language I didn't know i even knew. **_Ancient Greek!_**My mom said," Percy, we have to show her NOW!' My dad said," Annabeth, She's only 11!" "Still!" It went on like that for a few minutes but finally they noticed me. I didn't know what happened but my dad waved his hand and I felt my eyes close.

* * *

Dawn has black hair and gray eyes. Her mom and dad are Annabeth and Percy. When she was a couple months old, she was blessed by people who came from other worlds. Each one gave her a locket. that's what happened. So please have nice reviews. thanks bye!

p.s. this one is with ninjago. the second is with harry potter.

Thanks! Bye!

* * *

I don't know how to add chapters so this is a one chapter big story

* * *

Dawn POV

When I woke up, I found out that I was sitting on a chair over looking a strawberry field. There were strange sights too. One was a rock climbing wall that poured lava down the end if you didn't get up fast enough. Another was like a small black smith workshop. Finally there were a whole bunch of cabins everywhere. I looked around for my mom and dad. I saw them sitting on a chair next to me. Mom had a book on her face and it seemed like she was sleeping. Dad was drooling. I woke both of them up by poking them. Mom was all like ,"AHHH!', and Dad was like ," Ok! Ok! I am awake!". They stared down at me. I said," Hi Mom and Dad! I would just like an explanation of WHAT'S GOING ON!". I practically screamed the last part in their faces. My mom and dad exchanged looks. Then they faced me and said," Dawn, you are the guardian of every fantasy world." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My dad said," When you were a few months old, a hero or heroine from every world blessed you through a locket. That locket is very powerful. Even though you were blessed , you are still a demigod or at least a descendent of them." I looked at them. Then someone yelled," Percy! Annabeth ! I need you for a moment!" What I saw nearly made me faint. It was...

* * *

Awesome! My first Cliff hanger! If you have any ideas please Pm me or write in the review.

* * *

Dawn's POV

A centaur! I saw a centaur! But I could recognise his face. " ?" The centaur looked at me. "Hello Dawn. You know me as Mr. Brunner at school but here I am known as Chiron." I looked at him strangely. Suddenly, there was this portal thingy and out came an old man. He had a long white beard and had a straw hat on his head. He looked like a Lego guy. I looked at him closer. I thought _OMG!_ He WAS A LEGO GUY! He started to talk to my mom and dad and Chiron. I saw my mom and dad pale. I asked ,"What's going on? Who's the old man?" Chiron looked at me and said,"This is Sensei Wu. He blessed you through a locket that says Ninjago on it. You have a cousin named Zane. But now he and his friends are captured by these people called the Stone Army. They can only be beat by two different metals. One is Celestial Bronze and the other is unknown. You must go on a quest to help save them." My mom said," Let's visit the Oracle". We walked together to a stone cave. I looked inside. Somebody with red hair jumped out at us, She said,"ANNABETH! I MISSED YOU SOOOO MUCH!" My mom hugged the girl. She said," Rachel, meet my daughter Dawn." I said,"Hi!" She said," You are so cute! You look so much like your mother and father!" She turned back to my mom." Is it a prophecy?",she asked. "yes." my mom replied. "Wait a few seconds." Then green mist came out of Rachel's mouth.

* * *

I need some ideas for a prophecy. It has to be at least six lines and has to start with _the family of the mind and sea_. and sorry about not updating i was getting busy. bye!

* * *

_The family of the mind and sea_

_Shall have another prophecy  
_

_To save the daughter's cousin_

_They must go to a dark island  
_

_To save the team of four  
_

_One must face an old enemy with arms of four  
_

The mist stopped and Rachel became normal. " What did I say?", she asked. Mom repeated what she said. Mom looked pale out of her wits and Rachel looked like she was having a heart attack. Mom said," It's to soon to tell. We will learn the lines of the prophecy as we go. But I know the first 2 lines. The family of the mind and sea is us. and we have another prophecy." I asked," Can I have a picture of Zane and the ninja team?" My mom nodded. I saw a picture of 7 guys and 2 girls. One guy had a black kimono with silver highlights. Another guy had a red kimono with gold highlights. The third guy had a blue kimono with silver highlights. The fourth guy had a white kimono and gold highlights. The fifth guy was in a green kimono with platinum highlights. The sixth guy had a lab coat on. The seventh guy was the guy I recognise from outside. One girl was in red and the other had on an explorer's outfit. I asked for names. My mom said," The guy in black's name is Cole. His element is Earth and he is the leader. The guy in blue's name is Jay and his element is lightning. The guy in red is Kai and his element is fire. The guy in green is Lloyd and he is the most powerful ninja of all. The guy in white is Zane and your cousin, His element is ice and he's a robot. The guy in the lab coat is your uncle. The old guy is Sensei Wu. The girl in red is Nya and the sister of fire. The lady is Misako, Mother of the green ninja."_ We have to go now!_ I thought. We said thanks to Rachel and went outside. I almost went through the portal when I was stopped by mom and dad. They said," Wait. We need to get you a weapon." I saw a sword and felt a connection with it. I picked it up and it felt balanced. I went outside the armory and went to my parents. "Do you have a weapon?", they asked. I said," Yeah. Let's go." Sensei Wu and my parents said good-bye to Chiron and together we jumped through the portal.

* * *

Hi! please review!

* * *

Going through the portal felt like being crushed, fried, baked, and boiled at the same time. I landed on a ship that had a very hard surface, HEADFIRST. Oh, and did I mention that I was used as a cushion for 3 ADULTS?! When we un-piled ourselves, I found myself looking at a boy in green, a woman in an explorer's outfit, a girl in red, and a man in a lab coat. The man in the lab coat looked at my mom and asked," Annabeth? Is that you?" My mom said," Yes, It's me little brother." The boy in green, the woman in the explorer's suit, and the girl in red asked," Sensei/Wu/Uncle? Who are they? They all blushed when they realized the said the same thing at once. We started with introductions. The boy in green went first. " Do you want full titles or just names?",he asked. "Full titles!",we all chorused. " Okay. I am Lloyd Garmadon. The Green Ninja, the ultimate spinjitzu master, I am an 11-year-old boy in an 18 year old's body." The woman in the explorer's suit went next. " I am Misako Garmadon. I found the scrolls of the dark island. I am mother to the green ninja and wife to lord Garmadon." The girl in red was next," I am Nya. I am the sister of fire." The man in the lab coat went next," I am the tinkerer. I made the nindroid Zane. I am a demigod son of Athena." My mom went next," I am Annabeth Chase, well Jackson. I am a daughter demigod of Athena. I helped retrieve Zeus's master bolt. I helped find the golden fleece. I was forced to hold up the sky in Atlas's place. I navigated my way through Daedalus's Labyrinth. I saw the god Pan fade. I am the heroine of Olympus. I survived the pits of Tarterus." My Dad went next. Okay. Where to start,..."

* * *

How was it? I hoped you liked it. Please review or Pm.

* * *

sorry i didn't update. my computer didn't save. next time i update will be a 5 reviews

* * *

sorry. I am so busy. P.s. the next time i update thing belongs to stuffy puppy. :)


End file.
